


A Little Bit of Magic Goes a Long Way

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: For fuckyeahmagesrights on tumblr who requested Solavellen public dirty talk and under the table oralThanks for the request! I've never written Solas before so hopefully I did him justice.





	A Little Bit of Magic Goes a Long Way

While parties at the Winter Palace interested Solas, dinners were a much different matter. They were close quartered and uncomfortable. At the masquerade, he was nearly invisible save for the few times he was mistaken for a servant. But here, sitting at a long gilded dinner table, judgmental eyes gazed over him and the Inquisitor, wondering how a couple of “knife-ears” came to be at one of Celine’s most important dinners. Dignitaries from all over along the sides of the table, whispers could be heard from all around, yet no one dared comment out loud for fear of angering the Empress. 

Solas leaned over to the Inquisitor's ear, whispering softly. “I believe tonight much lacks the intrigue of the last time we were at the Winter Palace.” He said, causing to other to chuckle softly. 

“I’d much prefer if we don’t have to stop an assassination tonight. While it might be boring we can at least secure some alliances.” The Inquisitor replied. 

Solas smiled softly. “That is if I don’t fall asleep before the end of the first course. These nobles are dreadfully lacking in excitement.” 

The Inquisitor looked at him in mock horror. “And leave me to deal with these nobles alone? How unthoughtful, Vhenan.” She whispered, a devilish smile creeping upon her face. “I believe I do know a few ways to keep you awake, if needed.” She said, the expression on her face more tempting than any desire demon Solas had ever faced. 

He sat there, too surprised to react at first. When he opened his mouth to speak, the first course had begun to be served. Servants brought out plate after plate of Orlesian delicacies, enough to feed a small village. Solas and the Inquisitor ate little, as advised by Josephine. The Empress’ dinners typically went on for six whole courses and it was considered rude not to eat something during every one. It bothered the Inquisitor a great deal to see lavish meals like this while refugees starved in the Hinterlands, but now was not the time for that argument. 

When the first course dishes were taken away, the Inquisitor leaned back over to Solas, that same grin upon her face. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’m ready for the second course already.” She whispered, her hand sliding up Solas’ thigh. “What do you say?” 

Solas sputtered, completely taken off guard. “Vhenan…” He whispered. “Not here, we’ll get caught and you’ll lose your alliances.” 

She shushed his softly, pressing her hand against the bulge in his pants. “But I can’t wait five more courses for you, Solas. I want you now.” She said quietly, careful not to let herself be heard. “Just let me play a little, I promise we won’t get caught.” 

Solas tensed as he felt her hand on his pants. He knew it was wrong, that it was risking powerful alliances to be foolish like this, but he couldn’t say no to her, not when she acted like this. “Fine…” He said lowly, trying to keep his composure. “Just be careful.” 

With that, she smiled brightly, beginning to slowly palm Solas through his trousers, causing shivers to run down his back. She could tell he wanted to swear or moan, but he kept quiet, his hands folded nicely on the table. Once he was nice and hard, the Inquisitor got an idea. “Stay right there.” She whispered, retracting her hand from his pants, and standing from the table. “Excuse me, I’ll return in a moment.” She announced to the table, receiving an approving nod from the Empress. 

Solas watched her in dismay as she began to walk from the table, rounding the corner and out of his sight. 

Once out of view from the table and any curious servants, the Inquisitor cloaked herself with an invisibility spell, allowing herself to tiptoe back into the dinning hall unknown to anyone. She approached Solas slowly, trying her best not to startle him. “It’s me.” She whispered softly into his ear. He jumped slightly, gaining a few curious looks from the nobles before they went back to their business. “Shhh Vhenan, I’m just skipping to dessert.” She whispered, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Is this really wise?” He whispered in the direction he had heard her voice. 

“Not really, but you can’t say the idea doesn’t intrigue you.” She whispered before removing her hand from Solas’ shoulder and slipping under the table in one quick motion. Carefully she undid his trousers and freed his cock from his smallclothes. Still as hard as she had left him, she gave his cock a quick stroke, her lips curling into a smile as she watched him shudder in her grasp. 

She paused a moment, preparing him for her next move. Once she decided he had recovered she ran the flat of her tongue around the underside of his cock from base to tip. She then took him into her mouth, hearing him suppress a moan that most definitely earned him a few more stares. 

The Inquisitor worked quickly at his cock, bobbing her head in fast paced motions, running her tongue around the tip of his length as she reached the top. Solas pressed his hands into her hair, putting her motions in a rhythm that drove him wild. After a few moments she felt his cock twitch in her mouth, giving her enough time to take in every drop he spilled as he came. She let Solas rest for a minute before tucking his softening cock back into his pants, and slipping out from under the table. 

She rounded the corner to the dining hall as she did before and removed her invisibility spell. When she returned to the table, slightly more disheveled than before, she curtsied to the Empress. “My apologies.” She said as she took her seat. “I got a bit lost.” The Empress smiled in return and gave her an approving wave. 

Solas looked to the Inquisitor with an expression of both shock and awe. The second course began to be served as he leaned in close to her, mere inches from her ear. “When I get done with you tonight,” He began, a deep growl in his voice. “The entirety of Orlais is going to hear your voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! I take requests at ironbullslefthorn.tumblr.com


End file.
